A new and distinct variety of apple tree was identified from a population of seedlings derived from an open-pollinated ‘Honeycrisp’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,197) block. This pollination was sanctioned as a part of the Midwest Apple Improvement Association apple breeding project. ‘Honeycrisp’ and other select varieties were cultivated with the intention of progeny testing open-pollinated seedlings. This superior seedling tree was identified from this progeny test at Pataskala, Ohio.
The seedling tree was planted as a 1-year-old tree at Pataskala, Ohio in 2001 and grown among a population of several hundred siblings. Evaluations of fruit quality and tree growth parameters were begun in 2005 and this seedling was identified over several years as superior based upon tree growth habit, precocity, superior fruit quality, and harvest time. Utilizing grafting reproduction, the new apple tree variety was asexually propagated by Mitch Lynd in 2010 at Pataskala, Ohio and has been observed to remain true to the description set forth herein. The closest comparison variety to ‘MAIA7’ is ‘Golden Delicious’. ‘MAIA7’ differs from ‘Golden Delicious’ because of ‘MAIA7's’ flavor complexity that is tarter with fruity hints of pineapple and brown sugar. In addition, the apple size of ‘MAIA7’ is slightly smaller than ‘Golden Delicious’, typically ¼″ diameter smaller under the same growing conditions.
The new variety, named ‘MAIA7’, is distinct from ‘Honeycrisp’ as ‘MAIA7’ ripens mid-October, 4-5 weeks after ‘Honeycrisp’ (FIG. 1) . Unlike ‘Honeycrisp’, ‘MAIA7’ has yellow skin (R.H.S. Color Chart Yellow Group 13A), similar in appearance to ‘Goldrush’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,392). ‘MAIA7’ fruit (FIGS. 2 & 3) are medium sized, extremely crisp, with complex sweet-tart flavors that includes tones of brown sugar and pineapple. ‘MAIA7’ maintains crisp texture and full flavor in 35° F. storage for at least 10 weeks longer than ‘Honeycrisp’ (FIG. 1).